eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Betrayal Timeline
This timeline contains information on how to become an exile from your current city, thus changing your alignment from Evil or Good to Neutral (Haven). Note: Players can betray their city at any time after level 10. Good Cities Evil Cities Neutral Cities Qeynos Kelethin Freeport Neriak Gorowyn Maj'Dul* * It is easy to switch citizenship between cities of the same alignment. Do not betray if this is your case. Go to the Citizenship Timeline instead. * Maj'dul doesn't require betrayal. See how to become a resident. * To switch to a city of the opposite alignment, you must first betray your current city. This page describes the steps required to do this. After you have betrayed, you will start a long and tedious process of earning faction to end your exile. __TOC__ =How to Betray Your City= In each of the aligned cities of Norrath, disaffected individuals can be found. These traitors will, with a little encouragement, involve you in their little domestic terrorist agendas. This will eventually bring you into conflict with the local authorities, resulting in your expulsion from the city. *In Qeynos, speak with in Qeynos Harbor at in the hidden room with the Black Market broker (jump in canal and swim to location, entrance is just under the water). *In Freeport, speak with in the Blood Haze Inn in West Freeport *In Kelethin, speak with at *In Neriak, speak with in *In Gorowyn, you cannot betray your city. Switch your citizenship to Freeport first, then betray Freeport. The Cost of Betrayal Once you complete the correct quest series, below, you will be transported to the Exile underground village of . Your Call of... ability will have been replaced with Call of Haven. You can remain an exile indefinitely. However, if you wish to gain citizenship with another aligned city, then you have a lot of work to do. Before you can attempt the citizenship quests of the city in which you wish to live, you need to gain faction with that city. To do this, see the How To End Your Exile section below. Changing Subclass If you change alignment, such as betraying Freeport then moving to Qeynos, you may also have your subclass changed. For example, if you were a Shadowknight in Freeport you will become a Paladin when you join Qeynos. You are still a Crusader, but you have gone from an evil crusader to a good crusader. The only classes that are not forced to change subclass when your alignment changes are Sorcerers, Druids, Bards and Warriors. Those four classes will, however, be offered the choice to change. When you are about to undertake the final quest to join your starting city, you will be given a warning that your combat arts and spells will reset to Apprentice I level. However, they are not actually reset until you finish the final step to join your new city. Your combat arts and spells will be reset even if you don't change your subclass. What About My House? If you had a house in your old city, then it remains there (basically inaccessible to you) while you're in Exile. When you gain citizenship and buy a new house in your new city, all of your furniture will automatically move to your new house in a moving crate. If you really want to use your house while Exiled, then you have limited options. There isn't any housing in Haven, but you could move your house to Maj'Dul if you have gained enough faction there. Betraying Qeynos in Qeynos Harbor at in the hidden room with the Black Market broker. #Trade Secrets - You must be at least level 10.'' #The Concordium's Delivery #Unlocking the Plans #Destroy the Qeynosian Shield Generators *Penalty: You lose the Call of Qeynos ability *Reward: You gain access to Haven and the Call of Haven ability *Go to the Citizenship Timeline if you wish to gain citizenship to a new city. Betraying Freeport in West Freeport in the . Izzay is a Ratonga. #Listening in for Qeynos - You must be at least level 10. #Timing the Night Shift #Resetting the Militia #Destroy the Weapons Cache *Penalty: You lose the Call of the Overlord ability *Reward: You gain access to Haven and the Call of Haven ability *Go to the Citizenship Timeline if you wish to gain citizenship to a new city. Betraying Kelethin in Kelethin at #Saelir's Plan: Necessary Components #Saelir's Plan: Stealing the Declarations #Saelir's Plan: The Sul Spheres #Following Through *Penalty: You lose the Call of Kelethin ability *Reward: You gain access to Haven and the Call of Haven ability *Go to the Citizenship Timeline if you wish to gain citizenship to a new city. Betraying Neriak - save him from the 2 thugs (Scales) in an alley beside the residence Inn in . # - (Scales) in # (Scales) # (Scales) # (Scales) *Penalty: You lose the Call of Neriak ability *Reward: You gain access to Haven and the Call of Haven ability *Go to the Citizenship Timeline if you wish to gain citizenship to a new city. Betraying Gorowyn The only way to betray Gorowyn is to switch to Freeport first. Speak with the Ambassador in Gorowyn and indicate that you'd like to move to Freeport. Yes, Freeport. You need to do this regardless of where you intend to end up. You then need to take the papers to the Ambassador at the Freeport Militia House found in West Freeport. You can now begin the process of betraying Freeport. =How To End Your Exile= This section applies to people who have betrayed their city and become an Exile. After You've Betrayed... So you betrayed your city, got kicked out and sent to Haven. You may choose to remain as an exile, and unwelcome in ANY of the aligned cities, or you can choose a city and work to gain faction until they will accept your application for Citizenship. You can even go back to the city you betrayed - but you'll have to earn just as much faction regardless! Earning Acceptance with Qeynos You must raise your faction with the City of Qeynos to the point (10,000:Amiable) where the city guards will not kill you on sight. Do this by performing the quests in the Qeynos Faction Timeline. * See: Qeynos Faction Timeline Once your faction with the Qeynos is at +10,000 (amiable) or higher, Gil McMartin will offer you a new quest to go talk to Vishra outside the Concordium Tower in South Qeynos. At this point, the Qeynos guards are no longer hostile to you though you are not a citizen yet. outside the Concordium Tower in South Qeynos #Becoming a Citizen of Qeynos #The Fulfillment of Dreams #Quieting Discontent #Freeport to Qeynos - Acceptance Earning Acceptance with Freeport You must raise your faction with the City of Freeport to the point (10,000:Amiable) where the city guards will not kill you on sight. Do this by performing the quests in the Freeport Faction Timeline. * See: Freeport Faction Timeline Once your faction reaches 10,000 or higher, Gol M'Tun will offer you a new quest to go talk to Matthias Siegemaker (-82,-7,-183) in the Temple of War in North Freeport. At this point, the Freeport guards are no longer hostile to you though you are not a citizen yet. Matthias Siegemaker in the in North Freeport # # # # Earning Acceptance with Kelethin You must betray first by completing the appropriate series in the Betrayal Timeline. Once you are exiled, go to Greater Faydark and speak to Gibrien Marsden near the Kelethin stables. You will do Gibrien's quests numerous times to build up faction. Once you have enough faction, you'll receive the Citizenship quest. on at # (20) #* (10) - Fae language quest #Repeatable community service quests for City of Kelethin faction #* (20) #* (20) #* (20) #* (20) #* (20) Once you raise your faction with Kelethin to the point (10,000:Amiable), you can do the final quest: # (20) Earning Acceptance with Neriak You must betray first by completing the appropriate series in the Betrayal Timeline. Once you are in Haven, go to Darklight Wood and talk to or at to start the Neriak citizenship quests. Phaerdriira gives you several quests one after another, and Drizas will give you a choice between six repeatable faction quests that can only be taken one at a time. The requirements for these repeatable quests are random for each repetition. Phaerdriira Z'Zea'Val - Quest Chain #Neriak Bounty: House V'Kenate slave #Neriak Bounty: House K'Frerahel slave #Neriak Bounty: Antdrin R'Viniath #Neriak Bounty: Phyriara N'Rhirae #Neriak Bounty: Kazek #Neriak Bounty: Denter Lepidus #Neriak Bounty: Jabbuk T'Ziate #Neriak Bounty: Faerz'un'arr N'Viurden #Neriak Bounty: Quargos De'Vazin #Neriak Bounty: Elghinyrress Do'Texith Drizas N'Ryt - Repeatable Quests *Exile to Neriak - Reclaiming Items of Old Neriak *Exile to Neriak - Spell of the Crawling Skin *Exile to Neriak - Traps and Stones May Break My Bones *Exile to Neriak - Sun Dazzled Vamps *Exile to Neriak - Poison the Water Hole *Exile to Neriak - Not My Vermin's Keeper Once you raise your faction with Neriak to the point (10,000:Amiable), either Phaerdriira Z'Zea'Val or Drizas N'Ryt will offer you a new quest, Becoming a Citizen of Neriak. Earning Acceptance with Gorowyn You cannot earn faction with Gorowyn while you are exiled. To become a citizen of Gorowyn, you must first become a citizen of Freeport. See the section about Ending Exile with Freeport, above. Note that it is much easier to earn faction with Neriak than with Freeport. For this reason, good characters who seek to become Gorowyn citizens are advised to take the following steps: # Betray and become an Exile # Earn faction with Neriak # Switch your citizenship to Freeport # Switch your citizenship to Gorowyn Earning Acceptance with Maj'Dul You cannot actually betray to Maj'Dul, but you can live there, if you like. If you're Exiled, then this is your only option to buy a new house. Maj'Dul has all of the city services that are lacking in Haven, and is closer to the travel hubs. You have to earn access to one of the three Courts in Maj'Dul so that you can buy a Maj'Dul Residency License. The license is required to purchase a home there. Completing Becoming a Resident of Ro will earn you an extra ability, Call of Ro. You do not have to live there to get Call of Ro, but it is a good idea to have it if you intend to live there. #Do the quests in one of the Faction Quests series of the Sinking Sands Timeline to gain faction with one of the 3 Courts. #Continue with Faction Quests in the Maj'Dul Timeline until you have sufficient faction to gain entrance to a Court. #Complete your residency by completing the following steps: #*The quest will earn you the Call of Ro ability. #*Purchase a Maj'Dul Residency License in your Court if you wish to buy a house in Maj'Dul. Category:Cities